


Chase me

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, F/M, reader is a vice admiral, shanks being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: Shanks had fallen head over heels for a vice admiral, and he isn't subtle about his affections.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Chase me

It wasn’t the first time Shanks had crossed path with Vice Admiral Y/N. They had crossed path many times before, but not under the best circumstances. The very first time he had met her was on the battlefield. He was a pirate after all, things could get a bit messy sometimes. 

When he first saw you, he was overwhelmed by your beauty and the elegance with which you fought. The way your hair flowed with every movement, the way your eyes never lost sight of their target. And finally, those eyes landed on him. He had become the target of your attack, and you had become the target of his interest. Obviously the attempt to defeat him had failed, but you have had a place in his mind ever since. 

Fate smiled on him, because the two of you crossed paths regularly ever since. Had he pulled some strings to get to know more about you? Maybe. Was he practically arranging to be in the same places where you were going to be? Definitely. Shanks’s crewmembers were getting a little annoyed with their captain because of his antics, but hey, he was the captain. He gave an order, they followed. Benn had tried to reason with Shanks, but to no avail. By now, the crew had begrudgingly accepted their captains infatuation, though they didn’t see it working out for him. He looked like a lovesick puppy. 

You on the other hand, were getting quite fed up with this pirate. He popped up wherever you went, be it for business or for pleasure. He never attacked you, he only talked, and only defended when you attacked. The talking was probably the worst part.

“You look absolutely stunning, just like the last time I saw you!”  
“Please don’t scowl at me, smiling is more fun! And I bet it would only add to your beauty.”  
“Why don’t we ditch this whole marine versus pirate thing and just grab a drink together?”  
“How about dinner? Just you and I, this evening, at 6?”  
“That uniform looks great on you! But if you’d ever want to change up your style, I think you’d look stunning as a pirate as well.”

It all started out with compliments. More than anything, you felt like the pirate was mocking you. Making fun of you because you were a woman. You were dead set on capturing him, just to prove to his smug ass that he should not underestimate you. Not long after though, he changed up his strategy, and you seriously started to doubt if he was still mocking you, or if he was actually flirting. 

“Look, I’m no photographer, but I can picture you and me together.”  
“Miss vice admiral? I seem to be lost. Can you give me the directions to your heart?”  
“Hey, Y/N, are you sure you’re not tired? Because you’ve been running through my mind all day!”  
“I’m sorry, there must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off of you.”  
“Are you sure you don’t have some magnetic devil fruit ability? Because you sure are attracting me!”

All of these lines were met with a lot of groans, not only from you, but also from his crew. Whenever you and Shanks met they’d stay back, or threaten your men not to attack at most. They suggested that ‘letting the captain and the vice admiral duke it out was easier’. Your men agreed, kind of happy that they didn’t have to fight a yonko’s crew. 

Many encounters had passed, many cringe-inducing pickup lines had been thrown at you, and at this point, you had no idea what to think of the red-haired pirate. Was he actually flirting with you? Was this some childish game he played? Did he have an ulterior motive? Whatever the truth was, you did not trust him. That didn’t mean, however, that some of this compliments weren’t incredibly flattering, and that some or the terrible lines didn’t make you want to smile, just a little. 

But today, you’d have a break from that. You and your men had worked hard over the past few months, and today you’d all relax and recharge in a harbor town you had docked at. The villagers were very welcoming, happy to have some marines around. Apparently pirates visiting was common, so they were happy to have some extra protection around in case of emergency. Letting your men do their thing, you sat down at the bar, ordered a drink, and decided to relax. 

That is, until someone came into the bar, yelling something about pirates at the harbor. Never one to leave the ship without your weapon, you instantly ran to the harbor, leaving your drink at the bar. Once you arrived at the harbor though, you weren’t sure if you could relax, or if you should be more stressed. It was Shanks and his crew. 

“Oh? Y/N, is that you? What a coincidence! It must be fate that brought us here at the same time. So, here I am. What are your other two wishes?” Shanks said while he winked at you.  
“Coincidence? I don’t think so. I bet you’re doing this on purpose.”  
“Oh come on, Y/N, that hurts! Don’t you trust the red string of fate?”  
“I don’t trust a single hair on your head.”  
“I was going to say another really smooth line, but you’re so beautiful you made me forget it.”

By now your men had arrived as well, as of them instantly groaning the moment they saw it was Shanks, and not, well, an actual threat. Yonko or not, most of the men had stopped taking the pirate too seriously at this point. Sure, he was strong, otherwise he wouldn’t be a yonko, but all he did was flirt with the vice admiral. Never did he attack any of them, not any innocent bystanders. Apparently he even paid and tipped whenever he and his crew visited the bar, instead of stealing alcohol like a lot of pirates do. 

Deciding that talking wasn’t going to help, you pulled out your weapon and got ready for another fight. Shanks grinned and started running into the city. You groaned and followed him. 

“No need to chase after me, Y/N! I’m all yours if you just put that weapon away!”  
“Shut up and let me catch you, Shanks!”  
“Maybe you should capture yourself for theft, after all, you stole my heart!”

It was getting hard to keep a straight face at this point. These lines were so bad… and yet. You were not falling for the red-haired pirate, it’d take more than some cheesy lines and cheap compliments to charm you, but it was getting increasingly hard to take him seriously. By this point, it almost felt as if he was a friend or rival, throwing more words than attacks. You dreaded the day that you’d actually sit down and have a talk with him, and the effect it’d have on you. But for now, you’d just chase him through the town with a grin. Knowing you’d chase him out, being unsuccessful in capturing him, and knowing you’d probably see his stupid grin again in an island or 2.


End file.
